Dreamin' 'Bout You
by chix
Summary: OK, this is my second fic.It's an H/HR. Please be nice and Review!!


Dreamin' 'Bout You

By: Chix

A/N: Okay, this is my second fanfic. I'm finally getting the hang of it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All except plot belong to J.K. Rowling. And the song is M2M's The Day You Went Away.

Hermione sat in a chair in her room, thinking about the events of her 5th year. She had dated Ron, broken up with him, and sulked through the remaining weeks. Her other best friend, Harry Potter was going out with Cho Chang. _I don't know what attracted him to her. He deserves someone better. Like me._

****

Well I wonder, could it be?

When I was dreamin' 'bout you baby,

You were dreamin' bout me

Harry stared out the window at Sirius's, remembering the conversation he'd had with Cho the previous evening. He'd told her that their relationship was not working out. She'd giggled and said that she and Malfoy were going out anyway. Imagine that. In a way, they were perfect for each other. Mentally, he ticked off the names of girls that were available. That was worthless, considering he knew whom he wanted to go out with. And he knew she was available.

Did I lose my love to someone better?

And did he love you like I do, 

I do, you know I really, really do

Hermione reached out, grabbed the phone, and had pressed the first three numbers when she realized that he wouldn't just drop Cho for her. _What now?_

Well hey, so much I need to say.

Harry thought for awhile. It's only 3:OO p.m., what does she do on a summer afternoon? I'll give her a call. He picked up the phone and dialed her number, praying she was there. One ring. Two rings. Th-

"Hello, who's this?" Hermione's pleasant voice came on the line.

"Hi, it's Harry."

When I was dreamin' 'bout you baby,

You were dreamin' 'bout me

Hermione was very surprised to hear Harry. She'd have expected him to be out at a movie with Cho.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing, since Ron and I aren't exactly on speaking terms and I assumed that you and Cho were somewhere, there's no one to talk to. And I wouldn't think of talking to Crookshanks." Hermione answered." How about you, Harry?"

"Well, Sirius is playing golf, so I am here all alone. Last night, Cho and I broke up. Guess who she's going out with now? Draco. Isn't that funny?" Harry smiled and Hermione snickered.

"Do you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry?" Hermione asked. She wanted to see Harry because it had been 3 weeks since school ended and hadn't talked to him 'till today.

"Alright, I'll see you at 5:OO?"

"That's fine. See you then!"

When Hermione got there, she looked around for Harry but didn't see him. _I guess I'll just sit down and wait for him. I hope I look all right._ She was wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Ten minutes later, the door opened and Harry walked in. He was as cute as ever. For a minute, he looked around. Then his emerald eyes came to rest on the table Hermione was sitting at. He grinned and walked over.

As they talked, Harry realized that he missed having Hermione around. _When did she become so pretty? _He wondered to himself. An hour and 45 minutes later, it was getting crowded and Hermione suggested that the take a walk.

When they left the Leaky Cauldron, it was dusk and stores were closing for the day. They came to a small park. As they walked in, the lamps flickered on. Actually, they were thousands of tiny fairies in glass jars. It was beautiful. They walked until they came to a grassy clearing. Hermione just happened to look up and saw the first star twinkling brightly amid the vast purple-blue sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish. Harry saw the star and did the same.

"Hermione..I wanna tell you something." Harry turned to face her.

"Shhhh, I know what you are going to say and I feel the same way." Hermione stopped him short. "I wished that you loved me. And for Cho to leave Hogwarts." she laughed. "Now that she and wonderboy are going out that most likely won't happen."

"Me neither. You must read minds because that's what I wished for too." Harry was surprised. _She likes me? Wow!_

It must have been true love. When they kissed, firework went off in their minds. 

The End

A/N: So was it good? Please Review!!J


End file.
